Typically, known scanners for scanning a light beam across a two-dimensional surface include two mirrors that are mounted for rotation around mutually perpendicular axes of rotation so that one mirror scans the light beam along an x-axis on the surface and the other mirror scans the light beam along a y-axis on the surface.
Scanners with a single moving mirror are also known in which the mirror is arranged for rotation around two axes of rotation. The accuracy and range of angular deflection of such scanners have yet been lower than for scanners with two mirrors.